


I'm still here love (like I've always been before)

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: After a fight with her beloved, Aziraphale curls up in the bookshop and wishes for her demon to come home to her so she can apologize and explain why she isn't ready to leave the bookshop and Soho just yet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo, ineffable wives or female presenting





	I'm still here love (like I've always been before)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ Kisses Bingo](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/) event. Prompt was "(ring kiss) / accidental brushes"

Aziraphale was in a funk. It was rainy and cold in Soho and Aziraphale was curled up on the couch in the bookshop’s backroom. She’d woken up alone. Admittedly, she’d gone to bed alone, but some part of her had hoped that maybe her love would surprise her by coming by during the night and sneaking into the angel’s bed. But no. Her lovely serpent was still across town in Mayfair. 

It was utterly unfair that when Aziraphale slept, time seemed to go by even slower, and yet when Crowley slept, time passed her by. It didn’t help that Aziraphale hadn’t taken to sleeping until Crowley had coaxed her into it. And now, she kept trying to sleep in hopes that Crowley would return to her.

They’d had a fight. Something stupid. Well, not stupid but not something worth fighting over. Six thousand years they’d spent knowing each other and yet this fight, this was the one that Aziraphale feared had truly pushed Crowley away. She regret it. She regret the words she’d said and the way she’d behaved. She’d called and left numerous voicemail messages for Crowley saying as much. Apologizing and begging Crowley to come back to her.

_I’m sorry. I love you. Please come back to me. I’m sorry. I love you and just want you to come home. To the bookshop. To me. I built this place as our home. Let me tell you in person. Just please… please back to me, Crowley._

The only reason Crowley hadn’t answered or come back, as far as Aziraphale could rationalize, was that she was asleep. Made the most sense. She tended to sleep after bad things happened. They were free now. No longer tied to Heaven or Hell. On their own side. And Aziraphale had once again pushed her away. She hadn’t meant to. Things were good. She could have her bookshop and her Crowley and not be constantly looking over her shoulder.

And then Crowley had suggested they move to the country. Aziraphale wasn’t ready to give up her bookshop just yet. She’d told Crowley as much. And then they’d fought. Crowley didn’t understand what the bookshop meant to her. How could she when Aziraphale had never told her? She’d never told anyone what the bookshop meant to her. There had never been anyone to tell.

She should’ve told Crowley though. Now that she could. The bookshop was more than a front, an excuse to allow her to keep her books without Heaven growing suspicious. It was her home. Her permanence in the world, amongst the humans. It was a safe haven for those like her, like them, who needed a place to go when they had nowhere else. 

Plenty of people had seen her and Crowley in the shop, talking and bantering and flirting. They made certain assumptions. Ones that Aziraphale never denied. There was nothing to deny. Crowley held her heart. Had for years and centuries and eons. And other people saw that. Saw them and saw Aziraphale and the bookshop as a safe place to go.

Aziraphale wasn’t ready to give that up. Not yet. She hoped Crowley would understand. 

She wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders and sank further onto the couch. She’d tried to nap in the bed upstairs, but it was lonely without Crowley. So, she’d come back down to the bookshop and made herself comfortable in the backroom. Curled up on the couch, with her blankets and pillows and a stack of books. And her broken heart.

She tried reading for a bit but she couldn’t focus. She wanted Crowley. But she was too scared to go to Mayfair. Too afraid to find an empty flat. Or worse. Crowley with someone else. So, she stayed and she waited and she hoped that Crowley was simply asleep and would wake up and hear Aziraphale’s messages and come back to her.

As she lay on the couch, her eyes grew heavy and began to close and she started to doze. In her dreams, her demon was with her. They were together and they were happy. 

Crowley’s arms wrapped around her and she nuzzled Aziraphale’s cheek as she whispered words of love to her.

“Angel, darling, love,” Crowley said. “I love you. I’m sorry, too.”

Aziraphale’s eyes shot open to find Crowley there, real and solid, with her arms wrapped around the angel.

“Crowley,” she said, smiling as her eyes teared up.

“Hi, dove.”

Aziraphale wrapped her arms around Crowley and pulled her down, holding her close as she leaned up and kissed her. Crowley kissed her in return, her lips soft and warm against Aziraphale’s.

“I’m so sorry, dearest,” Aziraphale said, as she leaned her forehead against Crowley’s.

“No, I’m sorry, angel. I shouldn’t have pushed. I know the bookshop is your home.”

Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s cheek. “It’s our home, dearheart. It was always meant to be, one day. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that sooner. I’ve spent two hundred years making sure that when we could finally be together, that we’d be safe here. With the humans, I mean.”

“You did?” Crowley leaned into Aziraphale’s touch. “Angel.”

She shifted to press a kiss against Aziraphale’s palm, her lips brushing against the gold ring on Aziraphale’s pink. The angel pulled her in for another kiss and while she was distracted, Aziraphale pulled the ring off her pinkie and slipped it onto Crowley’s ring finger.

Crowley pulled back and gasped, as she looked down at the ring on her finger.

“I know marriage is a human concept, but… Crowley, will you marry me?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yes. Angel, Aziraphale, yes.” Crowley peppered Aziraphale with kisses between each word.

Aziraphale giggled and laughed as Crowley placed kisses across her face. Her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her forehead, her eyelids. Crowley then lifted Aziraphale’s left hand up to her lips and placed a kiss against her ring finger and when she pulled away, there was a black ring on Aziraphale’s finger. When Aziraphale looked closer, she realized it was a snake, wrapped around her finger.

“Now we match,” Crowley said, pressing her hand against Aziraphale’s.

“Yes, we do, dearest.” Aziraphale linked their fingers together, the bands of their rings clinking together.

Crowley smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. They stayed curled up together on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, holding each other and making plans for their future together, safe in the back room of the bookshop. In their home. Surrounded by love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
